The embodiments herein relate generally to fishing tools and accessories.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, a downrigger cable on a fishing boat was subjected to negative oscillation. This caused vibration in the fishing line that discouraged fish from biting in bait or a lure. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.